The Misinterpretation Agitation
"The Misinterpretation Agitation" is the seventh episode of the eighth season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on October 30, 2014. Summary One of Penny's clients who is a middle-aged Howard Wolowitz takes a shine to her and every woman he meets. Extended Plot The girls are visiting Penny and Bernadette tells them that she has been picked as one of the fifty most beautiful scientists for an article in a Los Angeles magazine. Penny mentions about the flirting that goes on between her and her clients. In the stairwell, Sheldon runs into a middle aged man with roses. He is a urinary doctor who tracked down a female pharmaceutical sales rep who was very flirty with him and then walks up to Penny’s door. Sheldon enters his apartment where they just set out the food. Sheldon mentions the creepy guy across the hall. Leonard approached the doctor who immediately says that he is here to get into a romantic relationship with Penny who touch his arm and winked at him. Leonard explains that Penny is his fiancée, so he walks away looking sad. Sheldon invites him in for a hot beverage. Amy and Bernadette are at a bar where Bernadette says that the magazine cancelled the article she was to be in. Amy admitted that she wrote a letter of complaint about the article since they would not have written about handsome male scientists. She is also staring at Bernadette’s chest. The doctor turns out to be a celebrity urinary specialist and he has treated James Cameron and William Shatner. And he kept their kidney stones. He also has a vast collection of science fiction related memorabilia. . Penny shows up and is upset since she is not supposed to see her clients after hours though the doctor is her biggest client. Leonard confronts Penny that she does flirt to make sales even not showing her engagement ring. The other guys are off to see this great movie prop collection. The doctor has a room full of movie robots and video games and he lives with his mother who screams at him from off stage ala Howard. . Sheldon tells the doctor that Leonard and Penny’s relationship is destined to fail and the doctor excuses himself. Amy is walking up the stairs and runs into the doctor carrying a bunch of roses up the stairs. She mentions the flowers and how she would like unconditional loves while touching his arm. He smiles. The guys are still in the doctor’s den playing a game wearing helmets. The doctor now thinks Amy is in love with him and goes to tell Penny that they will just be friends. Penny looks over at Amy knowing what is going on. Back in the doctor’s den, the guys are still having fun until they find out that the door is locked. Sheldon thinks that it's the best day ever. Penny, Amy and the doctor are having tea with Penny explaining that the doctor is being a bit creepy. Leonard calls Penny explaining that they are locked in and Penny demands that the he let them out. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: October 21, 2014 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx November, 2014. *This episode aired in Canada on October 30, 2014 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Episode seven, this one, was taped after episode eight. * This episode is going to be a Halloween Episode. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Placeholder Scav11.jpg|Who is that strange dude in the first photo? {Photo stub} References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by MJistheBOMB {stub} Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Shamy Category:Amy Category:The Big Bang Theory